


Mountains

by SpaceJoanJett



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: M/M, background julio/Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJoanJett/pseuds/SpaceJoanJett
Summary: Julio remembers a different ride through the mountains
Kudos: 4





	Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic inspired by my grandpa who told me about how he used to take his vegetable cart through the Jalisco mountains.

The mission was over the same shit as always just with new scratches,cuts,bruises and a two hour drive through the mountainside to the safe house they would stay in. .On the way back now Jamie was in the front seat driving while also changing the radio station every fifteen seconds for the last five minutes since the start of the drive Monet filed her nails louder and louder in the seat next to him for every station change.Julio himself was in the back stuck between the two giant redheads Star who didn't mind the constant change of the radio was looking out the window at the incoming mountain range and evergreens while on his other side terry was taking a nap on the window. 

“ Look!” Julio turned at stars voice and slightly nudged in his side to see a single sugar maple tree in the crowd of evergreen. 

” What kind of tree is that?”  
“ it's a -  
“ENOUGH” He turns back to see Monet with a broken nail file in her hand and one second away from strangling Jamie as a Juan Gaberial song plays throughout the car one he and lita loved.  
“ LEAVE IT HERE “ Julio shouts “ no more changing the station or i'll be the one strangling you .”  
“ Alright “ taking his hand off the wheel in defeat while turning the volume up.

Julio turns back to see star still waiting for his answer “ sugar maple” he says as star turns back to look out the window at the mountains and the long gone sugar maple he puts his head on star's shoulder closing his eyes and remembers a different mountain range far off in a place he used to call home. 

He was only ever a morning person once a month when he was a child. On this day Julio would wake up before the dawn throw on his clothes grab his bag of books throwing his shoes in the bag racing to the kitchen where his lita would be humming her favorite songs since it was to early for the radio in her light spring green flower embroidered dress in front of the stove while she stirred chorizo in pan.

“ tap tap tap tap!” She heard the familiar sound of the forever shoeless boy running not even trying to keep quiet in the large house.

“Mijo quickly grabbed some eggs “ he grinned wide enough to show his missing teeth knowing the routine he set down his bag on the tile floor and grabbed the bucket of chicken feed on the counter next to the stove as his lita ruffled his hair. 

Julio went out the kitchen side door out to the coop where the chickens were already awake and clucking.

“ GO- good morning Sage ,Violet , Daisy ,Lily, Rose and Cosmos!” He opened the gate and tossed the feed into his best friends; they were the only ones besides his lita that would hang out with him. His cousins and siblings who all preferred to play together without him they always said they didn't like him very much finding him to be to angry or that he cried too much they always said he wasn't supposed to but the chickens didn't mind,they always enjoyed his company.closing the gate he ran to the other side of the coop opening up the hatch collecting four eggs laying them in the empty bucket. 

“Goodbye, I'll see you later !” he waved to his only friends running back into the kitchen.

He handed over the eggs watching her crack them open to at a time mixing them in with chorizo.Lita throws tortillas on the kamal to finish their breakfast for the road.

“Mijo go see if the cart is ready, i'll meet you there.” he nods and runs back out the kitchen side door.

Julio runs to the barn peeking in to see where his abuelito was hooking up the cart to his favorite horse.The large chestnut brown horse he named frijoles, he wasn't the fastest or strongest like the ones his siblings had named but he was the one that was the one who would let julio pet him for hours if he wanted.

“Julio stop hiding and get in here.”His face went hot and he slowly walked into the barn.

‘I see you have new bandages on your hand, so much anger for a seven year old who did you punch this time?”He looked down at the tan bandages on his right hand.

“ Omar…… he was carving his name into a tree” continuing to stare at his hands still hot.

“ Maybe one day julio you'll learn not to fight for something so bullshit like trees and chickens and be a man like your brothers and cousins.” he can feel tears at the corner of his eyes and hands balling into a fist.

“Ha maybe one day youll learn to respect the earth”His Lita cuts in placing a hand on his head.  
“ Mijo there's nothing wrong with fighting for those who can not fight for themselves.”she places her bag in front of the cart .

“You know it would be faster to take the car to town.” 

“ But you can't feel the breeze and the smell of the trees.”

“There's scary things in the mountains between here and town Ramona just you and a kid alone.”

“I promise you I'm the scariest thing around now. Let's go, my little cochino, don't forget to put on your shoes.” Lita hops on to the cart while he throws on his chanclas and hops on.once they are both settled Lita tugs the reins and they leave the barn.

They always eat their breakfast after they make it past the fields they do not talk in this time Lita occasionally hums a tune in between the bites of her chorizo burrito or they listen to the clopping of frijoles hooves and the wheels of the cart.They do not speak until they are in the mountains.

“ Mijo what type of tree is that.” pointing to a large evergreen 

“ A scared fir!” she nods her head 

“ and that “ she points to a smaller to familiar tree with yellowing flowers.

“That shouldn't be here? “ scrunching his nose “ They grow closer to the ocean!.” he knows he's seen them plenty of times. 

“ Things don't always grow where they should and how they should and that's ok. '' he nods his head, lita always said things that never made sense to him one day hopeful he would be able to get what she meant. They fell silent listening to the sounds of the mountain birds.Julio loved the silence. It was always too loud at home, always cousins, siblings , aunts , uncles , parents and their friends around. 

“Lita when we get to town can I have a marranito.” 

“Of course mijo.” Silence once again just hooves ,birds, the breeze a distant sound of a river and the town coming into view 

Julio opens his eyes seeing stars, one being the beautiful face of the love of his life that's carrying him from the car into the house. 

“I was trying not to wake you.”Star sets him down as his teammates walk past him.

“ It's alright, I want to stay and look at the sky for a while, join me ?” They sit on the pouch of a tiny safe house between mountains hand in hand with millions of stars in the sky that the city can never show.Even with the background noise of his teammates arguing he was calm and happy just as he was in a different set of mountains.

**Author's Note:**

> Alot of stuff in there is either referenced to my own family or friends. how my grandma would always call me cochina for always running around barefoot in dirt marrinitos are my favorite we called my great grandma lita My grandma always saying something vauge that i would get years later ect. I hope you enjoyed this fic :)


End file.
